


For His Eyes Only

by GeneralDarkPit



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Intrigue, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mystery, Opening Up, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, Self-Discovery, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/pseuds/GeneralDarkPit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Pit wasn't much for social interaction or the need to be around the others, until he saw him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Lucas' return in Super Smash Brothers 4. I, for one, am pretty elated for his return seeing how he was one of my favorites to play as in Brawl. So, I decided to write this story not only for me, but for the others at Tumblr and the regulars who interact, engage and make following the blog an overall amazing experience at SuperSmashBrothersFanfiction.
> 
> The mod's pretty chill and witty too, so I dedicate to them, a fic with none other than the famous cult pairing started by an user who I'll leave anonymous, with the fantastic LuPittoo.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and vote wisely on your next DLC choice for Smash.
> 
> -Gen

_For His Eyes Only_

Murmurs happened to jump in every corner Dark Pit turned in as he gazed upon the other fighters, talking openly with one another. They seemed to be engaged in their own small group conversations without a care in the world not noticing the black angel's presence. The crimson eyed doppelganger didn't seem to mind nor care, seeing how it meant more time to enjoy the serene bliss which is the the tranquil of silence. He began to move forward, ignoring the idle chatter of the others, paying no heed to their meaningless chats. After all, they were all the same right?

Truth be told, none of the other fighters perked the celestial being's slightest interest as he saw them to be an total bore. Back when the tournament first started, the lighter angelic nuisance Pit-stain, otherwise known as Pit towards the others, tried his best to engage him with everyone else but in spite of everything, failed. Dark Pit naturally scowled at them, giving them a forewarning that them just being there annoyed him. So naturally, the others stopped trying to even confide or even have simple small talk with him either fearing they will anger him or despised him. Not that he cared to begin with.

Nonetheless, today was just like the others until his blood red eyes saw something that intrigued him. He couldn't help but stare, observing the features of the foreign teenager that was surrounded by none other than the younger smashers around his age range. The boy had an blonde cowlick, looking soft and silky like the imported Hyrulean hot chocolate Princess Zelda sometimes purchases to as a treat for the others. His aqua eyes shined brightly, the dark angel being memorized by its pure beauty as he began falling into a sea of hope and curiosity.

Within that moment, Dark Pit realized that the blonde teen enchanted him with his graceful charm and for once, the boy truly realized how much he yearned for contact, for someone to confide and share secrets with. Well, there was Pit yet it wasn't the same. He needed an companion to rely on, one he could easily relate to and vent his internal frustrations when he felt the need for release. That person happened to be none other than that mysterious boy from Tazmily, otherwise known as Lucas.

"I can't believe you're back!" beamed Ness. The young teen from Onett was extremely ecstatic in seeing his beloved friend once more. During the Brawl tournament season, the leader of the famous chosen four was more than upset when he heard the dreadful news about the boy's release. Now, since he was back, it was almost as if an high deity decided to reward the young black haired youth with one of his best friends after an year or two of awaiting his faithful return.

"Yeah, me either," Toon added, chiming in the conversation.

Both Pit and Villager stood alongside the cat eyed Hylian preteen, the white angel proudly boasting about their new friend Villager to the returning Lucas. The other boy who happened to be with them was one of Ness' friends and one of the other chosen four, Jeff Andonuts. The intelligent boy seemed to be delighted when he exchanged a couple of words with the Tazmilian resident as he learned all about Lucas' adventures with Duster, Kumatora and the others.

"I am going to admit, I'm quite surprised myself," the blonde replied, chuckling a bit as he scratched the back of his head a bit. "It appears that I see a lot of new faces. Too bad Popo and Nana couldn't come back, otherwise our old group would have been complete again."

"Agreed," Pit stated, nodding. "So, how does it feel to be back at Smash Brothers for the next tournament buddy? Oh, that reminds me! I can finally introduce you to the goddess I serve, Lady Palutena!"

Before Lucas could reply, he managed to catch a glimpse of an certain dark angel. He couldn't help but stare at him a bit, noticing out of all of the other fighters that filled the room, he happened to be alone. At first, he couldn't help but feel nothing but uttermost pity for him until the teen realized he wanted something else from him. Something more however, he needed to find an good way to excuse himself from his friends, both old and new. Lucas smiled a bit, trying to conjure the most plausible excuse to get out of the conversation so he could engage with the perplexing Pit lookalike.

"It feels pretty good yet nevertheless, I forgot how overwhelming this whole place could be. Mind if I step out to get some fresh air? I'll meet you guys in the gaming room in a few if that's alright," he exclaimed, silently yearning that his friends buy into his reasoning.

"Sure thing! Well, see you in a bit Lucas."

Ness and the others took off, leaving the boy to have some time for himself. Lucas looked in both directions, doing an double take to make sure the coast is clear before heading towards Dark Pit.

The crimsoned eye boy appeared to be in his own world, engulfed in a sea of thoughts as they quickly faded away from the sound of approaching footsteps. Blinking, Dark Pit noticed the cute boy from earlier approaching him which only caused his heart to race. Whatever these feelings the boy made him experience happened to be unfamiliar, one he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_"Why is it that I'm suddenly acting weird?! He's just going to be like the others, nothing more."_

Soon, he met face to face with Lucas, both of them staring at one another in complete stillness before the blonde made the first move. The boy extended his arm, wanting to engage with an handshake with the dark angel.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were by yourself. In fact, you looked to be quite lonely and I thought... you could use someone," he subtlety told him.

Dark Pit's eyes widened for a moment, being taken aback from the comment. He seemed to be a bit bewildered at first, wondering how someone who he never even seen, let alone met was able to know about him almost as if he opened up the window to his inner thoughts and desires. His usual mechanism consisted of scoffing and giving the other person an attitude but he didn't feel like risking the start of something he deeply begged for. Instead, an small smile curled up on his lips.

"Yeah, you're right. I could use someone... say kid, what's your name anyways? I'm Dark Pit."

"Lucas."

The two walked alongside one another, engaging in their own conversation. Dark Pit felt jovial, realizing that this may either be the start of an magical friendship or perhaps, something even more.

_~Fin_


End file.
